Often the pulse or flash of an anti-collision light (ACL) on the wingtip of an aircraft will “flash back” into the cockpit. This becomes an annoyance to the flight crew and can reduce their night vision capabilities. Prior methods of reducing flashback have included painting some areas of the inside of the lens that covers the ACL with black paint or an alternate light absorbing material. This paint would have a shape such that the ACL would meet the Federal Aviation Requirements, yet block any unnecessary light from the pulse of the ACL. Painting adds costs and man hours to wingtip light installation. In addition to painting the lens to reduce flashback, baffles external to the ACL assembly have been used to reduce flashback. These baffles add drag to the aircraft.